degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bezzerides/13d Predictions
the school is getting savy that drugs are being sold, maya tries to help keep zig's name clear but when she finds drugs she knows the truth, some how she gets more involved and zig gets kicked out of school after that he leaves town miles and maya get back together, miles has tried maturing, but still somthing is not right with him.... winston and frankie hookup and date behind miles back, to cover this up he tell him damon is dating frankie. miles is pissed off and doesnt want his sister with that kinda of guy so damon and miles round 1. chewy tries to stop it because he knows the truth. miles will be more hurt that chewy lied but overall he will forgive him. claire regrets everything with drew, drew feel bad, as he should. claire is now done with boys and want to only hang with girl and and the new girl jaque start hanging and she get out all her feeling, claire start to rebel a little after having lost eli for good. everntually though her and eli will come to some common ground and at least be firends. drew will be a idiot for another season , and make more mistakes and im sure get someone pregnant zoe will have PTS as her trial nears and it will be hard for her to talk and re live the rape. becky might have to be a charcater witness to luke which may be diffcult and both girls will stuggle with this stituation. I think this will lead to us finding out why zoe was really kicked off westdrive, the more we see her mom the more it will all come out, i think her mom was involved. tristian and his teacher are going to have an affair and it may go to far and get both in touble maya will for some reason get involved with tiny over zig crap , i think she was handning him a letter, maybe to give to zig who is gone.tiny and her argue over zig and i think maya is worried for him. and i think tiny blames maya. zig will most likly come back and we find out why he was homeless and maya kisses someone that is not miles..my guess is zig,... but she will say she just wants to be friends and that the kiss meant nothing...:) imogen and jaque storylines they will start dating and Grace will be involved with maya and zig crap also, Mile , i think will have the best story line either 13 d or season 14, i think something is coming . im not sure what but with the school buring down and him possibly losing maya at some point for good, shit will hit the fan and i think he has something boiling inside, he such a mystery to me at this point i cant wait to see more and we know the school burns down probs season finale there will be some singing and crying and more weird outfits and custumes Category:Blog posts